


Ярость - самая простая вещь

by Dru_M



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dru_M/pseuds/Dru_M
Summary: Ночью он бы мог сказать. Что боится собственной слабости и застывшего на опасной грани желания. Что сдаться под натиском такой незамысловатой эмоции как ярость чертовски легко, и сложно — признать за ней чувства иного толка.





	Ярость - самая простая вещь

Основной минус общежития при Аврорской академии — сосед знает все о твоей личной жизни.

Когда Гарри гремит ключом в замочной скважине и толкает тяжелую дверь, он уже слышит характерные звуки.

Поскрипывание деревянного каркаса кровати, трение кожи о простыни, поверхностные быстрые вдохи-выдохи и тихий скулеж. Сьюзен никогда не стонет гортанно и чувственно, она только скулит сквозь плотно сомкнутые зубы.

«Лучше бы ты трахал разных, — в который раз мысленно повторяет Гарри то, о чем не решился бы заговорить вслух. — Звуки, которые она издает, похожи на предсмертный хрип».

Но Драко все-таки не альфа-самец и не бабник.

Он просто девятнадцатилетний юноша, которому хочется секса. Ничего необычного.

Он моет руки до того, как прикоснуться к голой коже Сьюзан, чистит зубы перед тем, как ее целовать. Складывает испачканное в сперме и секреции Сьюзан постельное белье в корзину, откуда его рано утром забирают незаметные домовики.

Гарри проходит мимо закрытой двери в спальню Драко, оставляет ботинки на пороге кухни и достает из холодильника банку сливочного пива. Вытаскивает из сумки учебник по высшим чарам и кидает поверх кучи других книг на столе. Добрую половину из них составляет художественная литература, которую в начале учебного года притащила с маггловской ярмарки Гермиона. Гарри эти книги не трогает, но замечает иногда, что они меняются местами. Скорее всего, Драко от нечего делать читает американских классиков за завтраком.

Вскипает чайник, а Гарри не может вспомнить, зачем вообще его ставил на газ.

Звуки размеренного секса врезаются в барабанные перепонки надоевшей мелодией повседневности.

Гарри подходит к раковине, пытается хоть куда-то деть предательски дрожащие руки. Не оглядываться в сторону двери, за которой — скрип, выдохи, уже мужской стон. Такой гортанный, вибрирующий рык, переворачивающий все в Гарри наизнанку.

Он тянется к крану, сбивает ровный ряд тарелок и грязных кружек в раковине, а те двое уже на пределе, когда не слышишь ничего сквозь стук собственного сердца и пелену оргазменного исступления. Предел. Дверь открывается только спустя пять минут, и на пороге показывается Драко. С лихорадочным румянцем на впалых бледных щеках, мокрыми от пота прядями, липнущими к вискам.

Гарри скользит взглядом по острому кадыку и тонкой шее, пульсирующей вене и вырезу хлопковой майки. Снова смотрит выше и встречается взглядом с серыми настороженными глазами.

— Проблемы, Поттер? — звучит не агрессивно — это из-за общей усталости Драко и сбитого дыхания, — будто бы даже участливо.

Приглушенно звякает крышка графина.

Самая большая проблема Гарри в том, что когда он смотрит в упор на Драко, на стакан воды в его руке, на сухие губы, касающиеся стеклянного края, он не знает, в чем его проблема.

Ночью, сжимая твердый до одури чувствительный член сквозь мятую простынь, глотая стоны и ненавидя каждую выцветшую прядь в шевелюре, которую хотелось сгрести в кулак, он бы мог сказать. Что боится собственной слабости и застывшего на опасной грани желания. Что сдаться под натиском такой незамысловатой эмоции как ярость чертовски легко, и сложно — признать за ней чувства иного толка.

Но днем ярость — всего лишь ярость.

А встрепанный жаркий после секса Драко кажется далеким и почти ненужным.

Почти.

На ту самую необходимую малость, когда можно убедить себя — действительно ведь, не нужен.

— Ебитесь тише, — бормочет Гарри, опуская взгляд. Спустя пару шумных глотков пустой стакан возвращается на стол, а тень Драко отползает обратно в сторону двери.

И дни вновь смешиваются в неразличимое месиво дня и ночи. Лекции и семинары, конспекты по вечерам. Нечаянные столкновения ног под одним рабочим столом и взгляды: быстрые и колючие, когда смотрит в ответ, долгие и изучающие, когда отвлекается на строки текста.

Практические занятия, где преподаватели упорно ставят их в паре. Тонкие пальцы Драко, складывающиеся в неожиданно крепкий кулак. Стандартные для физической подготовки авроров драки без палочек, и азарт звериной ярости, разливающийся по венам. Пряный вкус крови на губах, тяжелые выдохи.

Ладонь Драко тянется ему навстречу, а серые глаза смотрят пристально и серьезно.

Гарри готов поклясться — в том, как Драко помогает ему подняться на ноги после серии неудачных блоков, больше искренности, чем в надменных смешках на публике.

Снова летящие мимо дни. Кривые крылья свивших гнездо на подоконнике галок и их острые клювы, стучащие по краю оконного стекла.

— Какого хрена ты их не прогонишь? — спрашивает Драко, запечатывая конверт. Бумага помечена свежим сургучом, на котором жирной кляксой растекся фамильный герб. По морщинке между бровей и злому взгляду Драко становится ясно, что письмо он отправит отцу в Азкабан.

— Мы не мешаем им, а они нам сильно не мешают, — пожимает плечами Гарри. А у самого холодит загривок и поджимаются пальцы лишь от одного пресловутого «мы», произнесенного вслух. Драко с этим «мы» обходится нормально — вообще не замечает. Он возится с письмом и ворчит что-то себе под нос.

Только иногда поглядывает на жарящего яичницу Гарри со странной смесью неодобрения и пресловутого ожидания.

Ожидание.

Оно растекается в воздухе вязкой патокой и гудит в ушах. Ноет под сердцем, не давая Гарри шанса расслабиться. Гермиона раздраженно спрашивает «да что с тобой?», прикладывая ладонь к его лбу. Рон просто подначивает, пытается развеселить и по-доброму треплет по волосам, когда Гарри заглядывает в Волшебные вредилки. Хорошо Рону. Есть работа, своя съемная квартира, а в ней — удивительно! — ни единого намека на звуки чужого секса или запах теплого тела, от которого все внутри сворачивается в жалкий комок желания.

Снова приходит Сьюзан Боунс, вешает сумку на крючок у двери и скупо улыбается Гарри, проскальзывая в ванную — Драко не любит солоноватого пота на чужой коже, не жалует грязных рук. Сьюзан весело что-то щебечет, пока не скрывается в комнате Драко, да и тогда молчит лишь до поры до времени — скулеж у Сьюзан начинается строго по расписанию.

Гарри молча терпит ее, терпит нравоучения Гермионы, терпит равнодушного Драко, который в последнее время перестает его замечать, а если и замечает, то только в негативном ключе.

Терпит распахнутую во время их секса со Сьюзан дверь.

Терпит меланхоличного Драко, терпит его депрессивного, раздраженного, срывающегося, кричащего, шипящего и нарывающегося на драку.

— Полудурок.

— Идиот.

— Поттер, протри очки.

— Гребаный неуклюжий гном.

— Чего уставился?

А потом, спустя месяц, когда на пределе оказывается все, весь чертов мир, готовый разбиться на осколки и разодрать их бестолковые замершие в ожидании жизни, еще и:

— Проблемы, Поттер?

Да, с того самого момента, как они поступили в академию. Проблемы с тех самых пор, как что-то внутри щелкнуло, и сложное стало казаться по-детски простым.

Гарри, только с прогулки под ноябрьским ледяным ливнем, сразу натыкается на Драко, стоящего в проходе с таким видом, будто ждал его целую вечность и теперь доведен до бешенства опозданием.

Он держится одной рукой за дверной косяк, сжимает деревянную плашку до побелевших костяшек пальцев.

Взгляд у Драко уставший и озлобленный.

— Проблемы, Поттер? — повторяет он сипло. Его подбородок дрожит, сам он становится растерянным и пугающе уязвимым.

И тогда рушится последний барьер терпения.

— Ты — моя гребаная проблема, — говорит Гарри глухо и сам не замечает, как шагает ближе. Как нависает над Драко, напирает на него с яростью и всем тем, что так удачно за ней прячет.

Драко смотрит на него с пресловутым ожиданием, словно говоря «ну, попробуй, или ты трусишь, Поттер?». Не отстраняется, не фыркает надменно и равнодушно, как это бывает в присутствии других. Стоит неподвижно, и — как кажется помутившемуся рассудку Гарри — даже подается навстречу.

Здесь нет Сьюзан Боунс, здесь только обоюдная нечеловеческая ярость, оставшаяся им в подарок после войны, и все чувства, которые за ней таятся.

А когда корка ярости затрещит по швам и разойдется по дюйму, не останется даже ее.

Гарри почти не дышит, потому что между ним и Драко расстояние в крохотный шажок. Так близко, что края мантий цепляются друг за друга, а руки поднимаются не то оттолкнуть, не то вцепиться мертвой хваткой. Драко выглядит удивленным и только самую малость — хмурым. Его пальцы тянутся ближе, цепляют пуговицу мантии — своей или чужой? — вертят из стороны в сторону.

Гарри не дышит, но чувствует, как натягивается ткань, как Драко дергает его ближе с таким суровым выражением лица, будто готов убить.

Не злоба. Раздражение.

— Долго думал над этой проблемой? — хрипло спрашивает и в неповторимой манере вздергивает бровь.

Ярость крошится, осыпаясь в потоках жгучего, ревущего в груди месива. Где-то на периферии сознания скачет оголтелое и не к месту радостное — так вот, к чему было мерзкое липнущее к полостям органов ожидание.

Волосы Драко все еще влажные после душа, он теплый и чистый, а Гарри продрогший до самых костей и потный. Правила благородных ублюдков подобного не позволяют — они вообще мало чего позволяют — но Гарри наклоняется и касается его губ своими, толкает язык между тонких легко открывающихся навстречу губ.

Теплое тело дрожит под большими ладонями, светлые пряди скользят между пальцев и сочатся душевой водой при попытке сгрести их в кулак. А губы позволяют себя целовать до одури, до потери чувствительности и влажного звука нетерпеливых касаний.

Драко кладет ладони на плечи Гарри, толкает его в сторону спальни, заставляя шагать спиной вперед, наваливается на него — они преодолевают порог и последние два шага, чтобы вместе упасть в ворох одеял.

Одежда поддается с трудом, трещит, обнажает сантиметры кожи — смуглой и светлой — соприкосновения разделяют на двоих тепло и легкую зябкость и дрожь. Гарри не знает, где кончается он, и где начинается Драко, потому что в местах, где они теснее прижимаются друг к другу, не остается граней своего и чужого.

Педантичный Драко.

Даже в постели сосредоточенный и серьезный как гребаный испытатель, идущий на жертву во имя науки.

— Ты можешь расслабиться?

— Что?

Драко весь теряется, дергается назад и оказывается прижатым спиной к груди Гарри. На них нет одежды, исчезло последнее расстояние от фальши до оглушительной истины.

— Расслабься, — Гарри улыбается, целует загривок, елозит губами по светлым прядям и ласкает языком мягкую мочку. — Все ведь нормально, — а потом едва ли не испуганно уточняет: — Да?

— Нормально? Ты сказал, что я — проблема.

Звучит с укором, но Гарри улавливает в изученном до последнего полутона голосе промельк ехидцы.

Даже когда чертов Драко Малфой прижимается к нему оттопыренной голой задницей, он умудряется высмеивать его и ставить в тупик.

— Во всяком случае, то, что мы делаем, больше похоже на ее решение, — находится с ответом Гарри. Трется вставшим членом о худое бедро и нагло хохочет над тем, как Драко фыркает в ответ, как слабо пытается его лягнуть.

Цепь обыденности распадается, взрывается повседневность, и крошатся декорации серых дней. Оглушительная вспышка — так будет Гарри вспоминать этот момент, когда они без лишних слов рванули навстречу друг другу, совсем не нуждаясь в объяснении взаимного безумия.

Почему нельзя было раньше. Почему нельзя было отбросить ожидание?

Зачем нужно было это томление, зачем нужна была Сьюзан и тонкая ниточка напряжения, дрожавшая в тишине их комнаты и грозящая лопнуть в любую секунду?

В единый миг.

— Возьми руками, — тихо просит Драко. У Гарри уже давно сносит крышу, он тычется мокрой от пота щекой в его шею, наваливается грудью на его спину и задевает твердым болезненно чувствительным соском один из острых позвонков.

Перед глазами пляшут темные пятна.

Блядь.

— Что?

— Руками возьми, — еще тише, чем раньше.

— Драко, я…

Грязный, потный. Не мылся уже лет сто.

— Возьми своими гребаными клешнями меня за задницу, — шипит и наклоняет голову вперед, так что пряди ссыпаются на лоб и скрывают лихорадочно блестящие глаза. — Ты уже меня задолбал, Поттер. Не ломайся... как девчонка.

Повторять дважды не требуется. Гарри теснее льнет с холодной спине, одной рукой перехватывая Драко поперек груди, а вторую кладет на его тощий костлявый зад. Оглаживает широкой ладонью ягодицы, раздвигает их и касается шершавой подушечкой большого пальца сухого ануса.

Чуть надавливает, трет, сходя с ума от вседозволенности.

Ему нестерпимо хочется заменить палец языком, но, кажется, еще немного наглости, и Драко выпрет его из комнаты.

«Мне это не снится?» — второй рукой мнет плоский сосок Драко, дожидаясь невнятного хрипа, тянется вперед и нащупывает заткнувшуюся под одеяло волшебную палочку. Вспоминает очищающее заклинание, вспоминает подходящее вместо смазки и бормочет их Драко в затылок.

Скользит пальцем в тугой проход, уже влажный и горячий. Смазка пошло хлюпает при поступательных движениях, а Драко тихо охает и замирает, смущенный не столько фрикциями, сколько собственной реакцией. Гарри уже на верхнюю фалангу пальца внутри, нежит и скользит по стенке, втирая смазку в шумно и напряженно дышащего Драко.

— Скажи… — Гарри запинается, чуть не взрывается от нереальности всего, что с ним творится. Так похоже на сон. — Скажи что-нибудь совсем пошлое.

Драко из сна наверняка бы провокационно прогнулся в спине и простонал «трахни меня, как доступную сучку».

Настоящий Драко неуклюже отстраняется, переворачивается на спину и пытается отползти к краю кровати:

— С меня, хватит, Поттер!

В голове что-то щелкает. Не сон, Мерлин, конечно же, не сон.

— Стой.

Гарри хватает его за лодыжки и тянет на себя, так что Драко, только приподнявшийся на локтях, шлепается обратно на спину и заходится потоком брани.

— Стой. Больше не буду болтать, — Гарри разводит его бедра и устраивается между них, от совсем уже ненормального нетерпения елозит головкой по ягодицам Драко. — Честно.

Тот недоверчиво хмурится, изо всех сил пытаясь показать, что нимало не стыдится своих широко разведенных ног и приподнятой навстречу твердому налитому кровью члену задницы.

— Последнее предупреждение.

Звучит как выговор ребенку, это «последнее предупреждение». Еще раз толкнешь кого-нибудь на празднике, не получишь новенькую метлу. Еще одна конфета «Берти Боттс», и у тебя будет аллергия. Еще одно слово, и не трахнешь Малфоя.

Гарри наклоняется.

Смотрит в серые глаза, в которых напускная серьезность борется с азартом, влечением и противоестественной преданностью. Сейчас Драко открыт для него на весомую долю больше, чем сам бы того хотел.

Гарри касается губами кончика острого носа, который тут же надменно морщится, приникает к мягким теплым губам. Скользит языком по ровному ряду зубов и вновь пробует на вкус чужую слюну, примечая то, на что не обратил внимания раньше. Мята.

Мятная зубная паста.

Малфой чистил зубы.

Гарри приходится отстраниться, чтобы до конца осознать этот факт. Драко смотрит нетерпеливо и самую малость раздраженно.

— И что? — спрашивает так тихо, что у Гарри пропадают всякие сомнения — для него, конечно же, для него.

Он целует снова, грубо и властно, трется членом о бедра Драко. Разводит его ягодицы и резко толкается в тесную жаркую дырку. Драко до царапин впивается ногтями в его плечи и не сдерживает вскрик — больно, неприятно, Гарри в нем чересчур много.

Пауза.

Гарри действует терпеливо, хотя, один Мерлин знает, как ему приходится сдерживаться.

Он смотрит в широко распахнутые серые глаза и заставляет себя быть медленнее и ласковее.

Терпел целую вечность, выдерживая бездну необходимого обоим ожидания, потерпит еще немного.

— Сейчас, — пальцы Драко переплетаются с его пальцами, сжимают крепче. Он прогибает поясницу и упирается затылком в изголовье кровати, закрывая глаза. Крупные капли пота и трепещущие ресницы. — Давай.

Гарри утыкается носом в его плечо и позволяет себе войти на всю длину, замереть внутри на бесконечно долгие пять секунд и лишь тогда начать двигаться, больше не сдерживаясь. Характерные звуки наполняют комнату — деревянный каркас кровати скрипит, кожа стирается о грубую ткань простыни, они дышат так громко, что этот звук перебивает сердечный ритм.

А потом Драко открывает глаза и стонет.

Гортанно, чувственно, чуть не задыхаясь и едва ли контролируя себя. И Гарри понимает, что так Драко стонет и будет стонать только под ним, от одного чертового осознания, с кем он сейчас в постели.

Быстрее, жестче становятся толчки.

Гарри не дышит и сливается в одно чертово ощущение себя внутри него. Такая лишенная поэтики, но оттого не менее прекрасная мысль о крайней степени близости.

— Ненавижу… — хрипит Драко, бурно кончая и обмякая на жарком взбитом одеяле. Сжимает Гарри в себе, и тот срывается с пика, почти крича, вслед за ним.

Наваждение не рассеивается еще долго, пульсируя в венах и отдаваясь влагой поцелуя на припухших губах.

Оба лежат на смятом одеяле, повернув головы друг к другу — нет сил отвернуться, — и дышат полной грудью, вбирая на вдохах столько воздуха, насколько хватает легких.

В серых глазах Драко тает ожидание, сменяясь статичным спокойствием. Все кажется до безумия простым и правильным.

— Нормально, — произносит Драко, когда его дыхание становится глубоким и ровным. Он подкладывает под щеку ладонь и усмехается столь ехидно, что в Гарри просыпается давно забытое желание его стукнуть.

— Да. Думаю, сойдет, — легко соглашается он, хотя мог бы подобрать тысячу совершенно иных слов.

Впрочем, Гарри в этот момент кажется, что ими можно поделиться и позже.

На этом же месте.

В другой раз.


End file.
